


Research Gone Askew

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gags, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike lures Willow away from research and into the stacks of the library for some fun while the Scooby Gang works away below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Gone Askew

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on August 17, 1998, we go back to happy smut with light spanking and gags as Willow becomes more and more a masochist and enjoys being bound.

On Tuesday night at 11:00 p.m. Willow sat in the Library, scrolling through information downloading onto her computer from the city morgue. In the last two nights there had been five strange deaths. It was if the flesh had been eaten off the bones in places and each of the corpses had been stabbed through the heart with an inverted cross.

So, Giles had called for a research party. It had been going for nearly five hours, supported by large amounts of pizza, cola and sugary products.

Watching Xander nearly bounce off the walls from a sugar high as he tossed volumes of lore to Cordelia, Willow couldn't help but smile. Those two worked well together. She wondered if Cordy would ever manage to seduce him. As that thought hit her, Willow realized that it didn't make her feel bad or ooky thinking about Xander and Cordelia together.

A slight flush rose on her cheeks as a vision of the reason why crossed her mind...a vision of a very naked Spike, his cock erect and...Mentally Willow shook herself and squirmed slightly on her chair as her pussy throbbed.

"You okay, Will?" Buffy asked from the seat across from her where she was making faces over the morgue pictures Willow had printed in gross, full color.

"Um, yeah, just a little numb from sitting here so long," Willow mumbled, pretending to stretch her arms and back.

Buffy gave her a knowing look and pointed at her watch, then mouthed the word 'sorry'. Willow nodded and shrugged and hit the print button.

"This is important, I'm sure," Willow said as the material began to churn out of the printer. She glanced down to make sure it was coming out actually printed--you never knew with the cheap stuff the school district bought--then roamed her eyes around the room. A movement from the upper level stacks caught her eye, then she saw bleached blonde hair and nearly fell out of her chair.

*****

For twenty minutes, Spike crouched in the shadows of the upper level of the library, hidden behind a bookcase, but able to see clearly the activity on the floor below. Most of the time he stared at Willow, nearly groaning at the instances her tongue would creep out of her mouth when she concentrated on something on the computer screen.

He had gone to her house at half ten and had been surprisingly disgruntled to find her gone. He checked the cemetery as he headed for the school. His other option had been the Bronze, but he didn't think she would be partying that late on a school night.

Research on the other hand...Willow took helping the Slayer very seriously. Spike knew, of course, of the strange deaths. He wasn't surprised to find the Slayer and her Watcher and friends trying to figure out what was going on. For a split second he was tempted to fill them in, then sanity resumed and he grimaced at himself.

They'd figure it out. It had nothing to do with vampires, so he didn't care one way or the other what happened...unless Willow put herself at risk.

Wondering at the strange protective feeling he had for his lovely redhead, he glanced down to see her staring up at him. Carefully Spike slid back into the shadows. He hadn't planned for her to see him--he'd planned to wait until she left, then catch up to her, walk her home and do nasty things to her in her parents' gazebo.

Now, what would Willow do? Absently he fingered the long scarf in his pocket, a reminder of their picnic at the lake.

*****

Willow couldn't believe that Spike was here. Had he gone to her house and found her gone? Or was he a part of a vampire attack? She quickly ruled out the second option for three reasons. One, none of the vampires knew Spike could walk, two, vampires didn't tend to dawdle in the shadows waiting for an opportune moment, and three...well, thinking about the third reason made her all tingly--she truly believed that Spike would never hurt her.

Forcing the insane need to grin in joy off her face, Willow rose to her feet and stretched. Buffy glanced up again. "This will print for a couple of minutes, then give it to Giles, okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Where are you off to?"

"Oh, I think I'll check out those crates Giles received yesterday that are up in the stacks," Willow said, thinking quickly.

"Want some help?"

"NO...no, thanks, you stay here and wait for the printout."

Buffy gave her friend a weird look, but nodded in agreement. Willow tried to look nonchalant as she headed for the stairs. As she climbed to the second level, she felt as if all four occupants below were staring at her.

Slipping into the stacks, Willow headed for the spot she had seen Spike. The lights hadn't been turned on up here-- Snyder had complained recently about how high the electric bills were since Giles had come on staff--so it grew darker as she made her way deeper into the stacks.

Suddenly an arm circled her waist and a hand clapped gently over her mouth. She was dragged backwards against a firm, masculine body and automatically she began to struggle. The body behind her pushed her forward and pinned her to a bookcase and the hand across her mouth was replaced by a piece of long, white cotton which slipped between her parted lips and was tied at the back of her head.

A shiver ran through Willow, quickly followed by a bolt of lust. She knew it was Spike, but he was playing games.

She liked his games.

Willow trembled as Spike's cold hands slid under the sides of her cotton sweater, then pulled it over her head, still pressing her against the bookcase. Reaching out, Willow grabbed a hold of a shelf, then moaned softly around the gag as his hands moved in rough caresses over her naked back, then slid up under her skirt, shoving it up, uncovering her lacy covered bottom.

His fingers wiggled her panties down her legs to the floor and she tried to step out of them, but he stopped her, forcing her to leave the lacy silk around her ankles like manacles. Heat flooded her at the erotic image that passed before her mind's eye and she shoved her hips back against Spike's pelvis.

He rewarded her with a smack on her naked bottom. Willow's eyes widened, both in pleasure and horror. What if someone below heard that...

Spike pulled three books off the shelf in front of her and set them aside, then pointed to the hole. There were books missing from the shelf on the other side and she could see down into the Library. Everyone was working busily.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Willow relaxed for a moment, then tensed as his fingers found their way into the nest of curls between her legs. She knew she was wet, but the sounds his fingers made in the quiet of the Library sounded like gunshots. Squelching noises that brought vibrant red to her cheeks.

Spike's other hand brushed her long braid over her shoulder and his mouth began to kiss and lick the nape of her neck. As tension built in her pussy, Willow dug her fingers into the shelf, her eyes darting over her friends below. She began to jerk on Spike's fingers, then moaned again as a denim clad leg slid between her shaking thighs, rubbing against her bottom.

Hot, full of lust, biting into the gag, she silently begged him to take her. The sound of his zipper seemed to echo around the room and Willow fixed her eyes on Giles, then Xander. The unbidden thought went through her scattered mind that they could get caught so easily. With that thought came a need so painful that she gasped and bucked against Spike's pelvis again.

She felt his hard cock pressed against her lower back and obligingly spread her legs as wide as she could, erotically hampered by the panties at her ankles. As Spike rubbed his straining cock up and down her sopping pussy, he grabbed her hips and lifted her onto her toes.

The loss of his fingers from her throbbing clit made her moan in disappointment, then she gasped as he thrust hard inside her. Moving with each thrust, straining on her tiptoes, Willow kept her eyes on her friends, imagining each of them finding her being fucked by Spike. Buffy, Cordy, even Giles...

As she watched Xander munching on a ho-ho, in her mind's eye she saw him standing next to her, shocked, but full of lust, not waiting his turn with her...but waiting his turn with Spike.

That erotic image was all it took to send her over the edge. Her orgasm crashed through her, sending her slamming against Spike, her pussy clamping around his cock. Whimpering she hung on to the shelf as her body shuddered in blissful release.

Growling low in his throat, Spike affixed his mouth to the nape of her neck, sucking hard as his cock exploded deep inside her hot pussy.

Willow's legs gave out and she would have fallen to the floor if Spike hadn't caught her around the waist, hauling her back against him as his cock slipped from her. She slumped bonelessly in his embrace, smiling around the gag, feeling wonderful.

But, suddenly Spike urged her forward into the shadowed corridor between the stacks, open to the world below if the occupants cared to look up. Eyes widening in fear, Willow found the energy to squirm, but was powerless against his strength. Her rational mind knew that they were in the dark, a full row farther back than Spike had been when she had caught a glimpse of him, but she was going on instinct.

Instinct told her that they were going to get caught.

And, would that be bad? Willow blushed as the earlier, sexy images returned to her confused mind. She didn't really want to get caught...did she?

But the FEAR of getting caught...that was sending rushes of fresh lust through her loins.

Spike dropped her and Willow fell silently to her hands and knees. He was going to fuck her like this...like he had when they had watched Angel and Buffy from the shadows...But, this was different...No one downstairs was having sex. This was...dirty...and wonderful.

Digging her fingers into the carpet, Willow spread her trembling legs and wiggled her bottom. She felt Spike kneel behind her, felt him tug her skirt back up over her hips, felt his fingers massaging her bottom. Then his tongue circled her anus and thrust inside. Oh God, she was going to scream!

Forcing the scream of bliss down, Willow buried her face in the floor, raising her hips for his mouth as it ran from her anus down the wet crevice to dance across her hard, pulsing clit. His hands spread her bottom cheeks and his tongue began to slide in and out of her twitching pussy.

Willow moaned and panted into the carpet and the now-wet gag and thrust her hips backwards, wanting to bury his face in her streaming pussy. The nearly unbearable tension inside her was about to snap and she moved frantically on his mouth. His teeth caught her clit and nipped and she came, shuddering silently, her whole body pulsing in white- hot pleasure.

Her pussy was still throbbing from her release when Spike slammed his cock home. Willow bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself silent as he pounded into her, driving her head and shoulders into the floor. In self-defense, Willow arched hard against him with each thrust, silently praying that no one below them heard the soft slapping of flesh. Spike had muted the sound somewhat by keeping his hands on her bottom cheeks, but she could still hear it.

Forcing her eyes to stay open, she watched her friends for any sign of knowledge, but they seemed oblivious. A strange, hot, frantic part of her was kind of sad at that.

Suddenly Spike pulled his cock out of her grasping channel and his hands tugged her around, giving her rug burns on her knees. She went eagerly, falling forward onto her hands, facing him. His jerking, reddened cock danced in front of her face as he roughly dragged the gag from her mouth. Before she barely could catch her breath, Spike thrust his cock in her mouth. Willow sucked hungrily, licking and nibbling at the throbbing flesh ballooning out her cheeks.

Grabbing her head, Spike came with a quiet, grunt, thrusting hard into her welcoming mouth. Willow swallowed quickly, pulling back to suck his semen from the tip as he emptied himself into her.

As his cock started to droop, Willow let it slip from between her lips and smiled weakly. Tugging her back behind the bookcase, Spike collapsed on his back, Willow on top of him, her head pillowed on his t-shirt covered stomach. His jeans were around his knees. Thanks to her tennis shoes still being on, her panties were still caught around her ankles. Her skirt was bunched around her waist and the gag hung around her neck like a necklace.

Willow closed her eyes, luxuriating in the warm feeling of contentment spreading through her and the feel of his hand gently stroking the top of her head. Her body was slick with perspiration, half of her hair had escaped the braid. She wasn't sure how she was going to get cleaned up, but at the moment, she didn't care.

Slowly Spike sat up and tugged his jeans up, zipping them closed. Leaning against the bookshelf, he pulled Willow up into his arms. She lay limp as a noodle against him, wonderfully exhausted.

"Did you enjoy that, pet?"

"No," she mumbled against his chest, wrapping her arm around him, squeezing.

"No?" He automatically answered in surprise, then fought back a smile.

Willow grinned up at him and he mock-scowled at her teasing. "Let's see. You fuck me to two screaming orgasms..."

Spike interrupted. "You weren't screaming."

"I was screaming in my head. The gag was a good idea. Giles probably would have staked you and ash doesn't brush off of sweaty skin."

Spike swatted her bottom and she winced, then grinned.

"Anyway," she continued. "Let's see, two screaming orgasms and you didn't even kiss me." Willow pouted up at him and Spike sighed and leaned down to kiss her gently. "That's better." As she rested her head on his shoulder, she patted his chest, then slid her hand down. He caught it right before it reached his denim covered cock.

"Stop that," he whispered harshly. Spike gave her a look of amazement. "I can't believe your endurance...It's almost vampiric."

Willow grinned weakly up at him. "Actually, I could sleep for about a year, but...I just seem to be perpetually horny for you." She began to lick his ear. "Some night, I'd like to see just how many times and ways we can do it before you fuck me into unconsciousness." She bit his ear and Spike chuckled.

"You, my love, are one wicked creature."

"Taught by the best," she quipped, then sighed and reached for her sweater. She pulled it over her hair, then stood on shaky legs to pull her panties up, whimpering slightly as the crotch rubbed against her tender clit. Untying the gag, she held it up, recognizing it. "I get to tie you up next time."

Spike rose to his feet, grinning and nodding. "Whatever you want, pet. Always." He took the scarf back and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

Willow took his hands and leaned up for a tender kiss. Regret was in her voice when she pulled back. "I need to get back to researching before someone decides to come looking for me."

Spike nodded and raised one hand to his lips, gently sucking on her fingers. "Will you go to the drive-in with me Saturday night? There's a midnight showing of 'Grease'."

Willow smiled and flushed in pleasure. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Spike scowled at her and nipped her pinky. Willow trembled in joy and nodded.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Spike."

He swept her into his arms and kissed her hungrily. When she began to pull back, he finally let her go. "I'll pick you up at half eleven."

"Will I see you before then, maybe?"

"Maybe. I'd be with you every night if only..." With one last, sweet look, he turned and faded into the darkness, heading for the secret entrance to the stacks.

"If only," Willow whispered. She straightened her skirt and made sure her sweater was on right side out, then took her hair down, running her fingers through it, hoping no one noticed. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed two old looking books and headed down the stairs.

Buffy still sat across from Willow's computer, although she was now whittling stakes. As Willow slid into her seat, she glanced up with narrowed eyes, then leaned across the table.

"New 'do'?"

"Um, braid started unraveling," Willow mumbled, staring at the hypnotic screen saver, then moving the mouse to bring Netscape back up.

"Got kinda sweaty in the stacks?" Buffy asked softly.

Willow felt herself blushing. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath.

"Yeah, I bet you did."

Eyes darting up, Willow saw Buffy grinning at her. "I could hear you," she whispered. "The TWO of you."

Panicking, Willow glanced at the other occupants of the Library and found Giles ensconced in his office and Cordelia and Xander playing that silly triangle paper football game.

"Don't worry," Buffy continued in a whisper. "Slayer hearing."

Willow sighed in relief, then squirmed as she settled into her chair.

"Have fun?"

At the Slayer's seemingly innocent but totally probing question, Willow just flashed her a big grin and began to hum her current favorite song, 'Building a Mystery', as she returned to her research.

End


End file.
